Bubble
by chanwonderful
Summary: ketika semuanya membuat pusing aku melihat pesona indahmu datang dihari-hariku.


Tittle: bubble

Author:

Genre: yaoi,boy X boy! Boy love boy!

Rate: T

Main cast: baekyeol, chansoo, kaisoo

Support: taoris

Disclaimer: pasangan exo untuk para shippers

Summary: ketika semuanya membuat pusing aku melihat pesona indahmu datang dihari-hariku.

Lets

.

.

Go

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjangnya dikala setumpuk masalah bersarang dikepalanya. Pekerjaan dan kekasihnya. Sepertinya cobaan-cobaan berusaha menggodanya agar pemuda ini kehilangan kesabaran dan berlari menuju gedung tinggi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dari sana. Ia pernah berpikir seperti itu namun niatnya ia urungkan. Bukankah hanya orang-orang bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu? Hey— ini kehidupan benar dan kehidupan itu terjadi hanya sekali karena nyawamu hanya satu.

Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar frustasi. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan dan kesunyian untuk memikirkan masalah-masalahnya sendiri.

Gelembung-gelembung diudara menarik perhatiannya, sedikit tersenyum chanyeol menghadap ke langit memandang beberapa gelembung beterbangan. Ia lega entahlah rasanya seperti sesuatu dipundakmu menghilang sekejap. Tapi anehnya dari mana gelembung itu beras—

Chanyeol menoleh.

Disana ada manusia. 4 meter Duduk santai dipinggir danau sama sepertinya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat peniup gelembung dan tangan kirinya terdapat busa sabun. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika akan meniup busa itu. Yah bibir merah mudanya itu membuat chanyeol tak berkedip melihatnya.

"apa?" seruan kecil namun terkesan kasar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebar dengan deretan giginya.

"tidak" Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, di danau yang tenang. Keduanya tampak diam. Oh tidak, pemuda gelembung—peniup gelembung— itu tidak diam. Ia masih sibuk dengan busa-busa yang sudah setengah ditangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar angin tertiup disekitar mereka. Sebenarnya chanyeol bukanlah tipe pendiam, dia seorang excited. maka ia menoleh kembali kesamping. Chanyeol berpikir pemuda peniup gelembung itu tipe acuh dengan sekitarnya tapi ini...

"apa?" sekarang chanyeol yang mengatakannya.

"tidak hanya saja kau terlihat berantakan" chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Jadi diam—terang-terangan pemuda ini memperhatikannya? Ok berarti dia tidak yang seperti kau pikirkan chanyeol.

"kau..."

"jangan salah paham,aku hanya tidak biasa dengan orang lain ditempat ini" Ucapannya memootong.

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "jadi tempat ini hanya milikmu,begitu?"

"bukan seperti itu" pemuda itu mendengus. Ia menghela nafas dengan tangannya yang menyimpan tempat busa disebelahnya. "kau tidak tau apa-apa"

Lagi percakapan aneh itu berhenti, tidak menghasilkan apapun. Seorang yang lebih tinggi masih lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya mengarahkan kedua lengannya kebelakang menumpu tubuhnya. "namamu siapa?"

"baekhyun, byun baekhyun"

"oke salam kenal baekhyun, aku chanyeol. Park chanyeol" akhirnya perbincangan itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang penting. Tidak ada yang tau masa depan bukan? Sama seperti mereka. Hari ini mungkin bisa dikatakan awal dari hidup mereka yang baru. Awal dan akhir. Atau mungkin tidak ada akhir dari keduanya.

*bubble*

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya dari kai saat tertangkap basah (lagi). Bibirnya bergetar takut melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang tidak seperti kemaren. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum dan melewatinya santai masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa sebuah bentakan makian apapun. Pintu apartemen itu tertutup. Saat itulah kyungsoo terjatuh disana, kedua kakinya terasa tidak berfungsi lagi.

"lihat? Dia saja sudah mengabaikanmu kyungsoo" kai berjongkok, menyentuh pundak kyungsoo dengan tangannya dan memeluknya erat. "terima perjodohan ini dan kau..." ia mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo. "akan bahagia bersamaku"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskannya, ia memikirkan semuanya di danau. Resiko dan sakit yang ia rasakan sudah ia pikirkan. Tak heran jika banyak orang yang mengatakan chanyeol adalah sosok tegas dengan kehidupannya, berani mengambil keputusan yang berat sekalipun. Dan lagi ia sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang membuat keputusannya itu lebih kuat dan benar.

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Membayangkan wajah ehem pemuda gelembung itu. Simpel dan rumit. Simpel karena pemuda itu benar-benar mudah membuatnya tertarik. rumit karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu baekhyun, pertama kalinya ia mengenalnya dan sesuatu yang disebut kata hati didadanya berdegup kencang.

*bubble*

Hari ini chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya. Ia lebih bersemangat. Kalian tau kan? Kebanyakan orang setelah pulang kantor lebih memilih pulang ataupun istirahat apalagi saat orang itu patah hati. Tapi yah semua alasan itu chanyeol tangkis. Ia segera ingin ke danau dan bertemu baekhyun. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan sakit hatinya.

Dan benar dikala itu ia melihat baekhyun dengan busa-busa ditangannya, beberapa detik yang lalu sepertinya pemuda itu telah melepaskan gelembung-gelembung agar dapat terbebas dan terbang leluasa kesana kemari. Chanyeol mengambil tempat tak jauh dari baekhyun terduduk. Ia menatap gelembung itu dengan senyum cerah. Ada beberapa gelembung yang menghampirinya, tangan panjangnya terulur untuk sekedar menyentuh kecil gelembung itu dan— pecah.

"itulah hidup kalau kau tak benar-benar menjalankannya dengan baik maka kau akan mudah pecah... seperti gelembung" baekhyun menghela nafas. "walaupun selembut apapun sentuhan itu"

Sebenarnya chanyeol tak dapat mencerna dengan baik kata-kata baekhyun namun ia memaksakan otaknya untuk tetap berpikir keras. "ap—apa ka?"

"hanya menebak" pemuda bersurai kemerahan fruit itu meniup busanya lagi, melihat perubahan busa menjadi gelembung dan terbang. "kau mudah ditebak"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sedikit menggeser duduknya mengabaikan tanah yang menempel dipermukaan pantatnya. Sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari baekhyun. "benarkah? Apa kau tau sesuatu yang lain?"

Pemuda yang lain menirukan chanyeol—menyeringai. "yap tentu"

"apa?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mengocok busanya.. hanya sekedar itu, menghilangkan rasa gugup sebelum ia mengutarakan sesuatu yang err...

"aku tau kau tertarik padaku"

Chanyeol menelah liurnya kemudian ia tertawa lebar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah. "oke oke kau terlalu percaya diri baekhyun"

Baek mendengus, ia membenci orang berbohong. Hey, baekhyun tentu tau si gigi lebar itu berbohong padanya. Ia tau dan itu berarti ia benar-benar tau. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencoba melangkah. "yeah! Kau orang pemarah"

"dan kau orang pembohong!" selanjutnya mereka tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol menarik baekhyun duduk, kali ini tidak duduk berdampingan melainkan pemuda tampan mempesona itu menarik baekhyun memposisikannya di pangkuannya.

"he—hey!"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi pemuda itu, tangannya yang panjang sangat nyaman melingkar dipinggang ramping itu. "begini sangat nyaman"

Ia lagi tersenyum ketika melihat baekhyun bersemu. Untuk beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening, keduanya sangat menikmati tempat duduk masing-masing. Baekhyun jengah, ia memilih mengaduk busa-busanya yang tinggal tiga per empat dan meniupnya.

"apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa?"

"he?" benar-benar baekhyun ingin memukul kepala orang aneh ini, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara yang tidak mudah dimengerti itu... atau memang pria ini seperti ini? Penuh teka-teki...

"kau sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?"

Mata mereka bertatapan dan melekat satu sama lain, tanpa ada kedip hingga keduanya merasa perih dimatanya barulah mereka berkedip dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "ya mungkin" baekhyun menggerakkan sedikit badannya. "sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti tapi saat aku melihat seseorang aku langsung mengetahui yang terjadi padanya"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sedikit terbelalak, benar anak ini benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang? Jadi—

"makanya aku tadi mengatakan kalau kau tertarik padaku" sangat pelan baekhyun mengatakannya dan chanyeol tau jika pemuda yang memakai eyeliner dikelopak matanya itu malu.

Pemuda tampan dengan gaya so coolnya mengusap kelopak mata baekhyun yang refleks langsung tertutup. "ya kau benar baek aku tertarik padamu"

*bubble*

Chanyeol berinisial akan mengantar baekhyun pulang kerumahnya sekalian modus mungkin? Tapi yah memang belum beruntung, pemuda memesona itu kecewa karena baekhyun menolaknya dengan alasan sangat membosankan 'tidak yeol,aku bisa jalan kaki rumahku dekat' dan setelah penolakan halus itu chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengecup pipi kiri baekhyun lalu melesat pergi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, ia menyesal melakukannya. Ya jelas, karena dihadapannya kini kyungsoo atau do kyungsoo sedang melangkah mendekatinya yang duduk nyaman disofa ruang tengah.

"chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo membeku ketika chanyeol menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sepertinya bukan karena terpaksa, ia melangkah kaku mendekat. "ak—aku minta maaf, ak—aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini"

Lagi kyungsoo heran dan sedikit sakit melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang sangat tenang, katakan dia bukan chanyeol kan?! Bukankah seorang park chanyeol akan sangat marah dan berteriak-teriak bahkan tak sungkan untuk memukul,melempar barang apapun yang didekatnya... chanyeol yang temperamental.

"aku tau dan mungkin ini memang jalannya" ia tetap mempertahankan senyuman tulusnya. "berbahagialah dengan jongin kyungsoo sepertinya dia sangat mencintaimu dan..." kali ini berbeda chanyeol menunduk. "aku bahagia mendengarnya"

Kyungsoo tidak tahan, ia merengkuh tubuh chanyeol dan terisak dipundak lebar itu. Sekali saja biarkan dia untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan kehangatan tubuh keka—mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan ia berjanji setelah ini ia tidak akan berani lagi menyentuh atau menampakkan diri dihadapan lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"maaf yeol,maaf aku hiks"

Chanyeol mengerti, ia merenggangkan tangannya dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh kecil itu erat. Ia berjanji akan melupakan kyungsoo setelah ini.. setelah 5 tahun ia bersama dengannya.

"sudahlah kyung, hey kau kenapa menangis bukankah kau sangat mencintainya dari... dulu?"

Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, suaranya sudah tak terdengar menangis namun betapa perihnya ia mendengar chanyeol mengatakannya. Betapa ia menyesal telah membuat chanyeol sebagai pengganti jongin untuk sementara saat pria tan itu pergi ke jepang untuk sebuah perusahaan.

"ak-aku..."

"jongin"

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia segera melepas pelukannya pada chanyeol dan menatap jongin dengan air mata yang masing menggenang dipelupuk. "jongin aku—"

Jongin tersenyum ia mendekat dan sekarang tepat berdiri didepan kyungsoo,memeluknya dengan kehangatan yang mampu membuat kyungsoo lebih tenang. Beban terasa menghilang. "tak apa, jangan katakan apapun. Aku mengerti"

Chanyeol sedikit mendapat pelajaran bahwa cinta itu tidaklah baik jika egois, harus mengerti pasangannya. Ia menghapus air di pipinya lalu berdiri tegap. "baiklah,baiklah kapan kalian akan melakukan resepsi?"

Dan yeah! Si tegas pembuat keputusan turun tangan dan telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat baik untuk mereka semua. Ia telah memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.. bersama baekhyun tentunya. Eh? Baekhyun? Kapan baekhyun terlibat dalam kisah chanyeol?

Ketiganya tersenyum lembut, saling menatap. Dan memeluk erat. "sebentar lagi yeol, dijepang aku menunggumu datang ke pernikahanku ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum namun itu tidak menandakan ia akan pergi yah! Ingat chanyeol telah berjanji hari ini terakhir kalinya ia bertemu kyungsoo dan janji harus ditepati bukan?

*bubble*

Hari ini kyungsoo bersama jongin pergi ke jepang, ia mengirimi e-mail untuk chanyeol.

_Fr: kyungsoo_

_Aku berangkat yeol,sia-sia aku menunggumu karena kau tak datang. Sebenarnya kecewa tapi yasudahlah mungkin kau sibuk. Jaga diri baik-baik._

Chanyeol meletakkan smartphonenya ke meja, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk. Memijit pelipisnya. Hidup itu menguras pikiran yah.

Hampir saja pemuda itu tertidur namun lagu heart attack mengalun. Ia tersenyum lebar, meraih jas kantornya dan berlari tergesa keluar kantornya,mengabaikan karyawan-karyawannya yang memekik memanggil namanya karena sebentar lagi ada rapat.

Chanyeol menggeriyit heran, bukankah biasanya akan banyak gelembung yang berterbangan saat ia datang ke tempat ini, ini aneh. Pemuda park melangkah kecil—menjaga image— menghampiri baekhyun yang berdiri tersenyum.

"baek dimana gelembungnya?"

"ah! Aku kehabisan sabun"

Entahlah ini memang direncanakan baekhyun atau sejenisnya yang pasti ia sangat senang catat bahagia karena kau tau itu yang namanya kencan? Bukan sih sebenarnya hanya berjalan berdua dengan kedua kantung yang berisi perlengkapan sehari-hari serta beberapa sabun busa untuk membuat gelembung.

Mereka menghentikan perjalanannya saat melihat kedai makanan di tepi jalan. Baekhyun memelas meminta berhenti karena perutnya yang meraung meminta makan. Chanyeol menurutinya yeah walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia makan ditempat seperti ini.. tidak salahkan bila mencoba sesuatu yang baru apalagi bersama baekhyun.

Mungkin menyenangkan.

"bagaimana enak kan?"

Chanyeol berpura memikirkan sesuatu dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah beef dengan olesan saus spesial—kata penjualnya. Ia mengerakkan telunjuk jarinya di dagu pelan.

"aku tau kau akan mengatakan enak!"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, ia lupa baekhyun ini bisa membaca pikiran orang. Ia menggerutu sebal dengan kembali mengambil beberapa potongan daging asap memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "kau ini baek! Seharusnya kau juga berpura-pura tidak tau kalau aku akan mengatakan itu"

"ya ya lain kali aku akan melakukannya" selanjutnya si penjual tertawa girang karena sebentar lagi dagangannya yang memang tinggal beberapa potong itu akan habis di makan rakus oleh kedua pemuda yang berlomba menghabiskan daging terbanyak.

*bubble*

Sudah beberapa hari ini chanyeol tidak bertemu baekhyun, ia hanya berkiriman e-mail setiap harinya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus ini dan itu di perusahaannya. Berusaha mencari peluang waktu kosong untuk menemui dambaan hatinya. Meminta sekertarisnya untuk membantunya. Ia merengek pada pemuda. "ayolah hyung aku perlu waktu istirahat"

"tidak yeol, sebulan ini jadwalmu padat" ia mengecek kembali note-nya barang ada yang terlupa. "tidak ada waktu kosong" menghela nafas, ia duduk terhempas. "aku juga lelah"

Chanyeol mengerti menjadi seorang sekertaris tidak semudah itu, bahkan lebih sulit dari-nya. "begini saja hyung, mari kita selesaikan ini dalam setengah bulan lalu kau bisa cuti"

Lay segera berdiri. "benarkah?"

"Ya, atur ulang jadwalku dan selesaikan setengah bulan" chanyeol berharap targetnya tepat karena ia ingin segera berjumpa baekhyun. Ia merindukannya... kesederhanaannya.

*bubble TBC*

Please review


End file.
